


Through a worm hole

by Gothwolf19



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blight, Eventual Romances, F/F, F/M, Free Marches, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Characters - Freeform, Ostwick Circle of Magi, Possible smut, Time lapses, innocent crushes, mentions of Hawke - Freeform, mentions of Warden, reader’s name is Piper, various points of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothwolf19/pseuds/Gothwolf19
Summary: You were 9 when you somehow arrived in Thedas. The last thing you remember is waving goodbye to mom and dad through a school bus window. With unlucky encounters with slave trader's and Templars, you are taken to the Ostwick circle of Magi, soon befriended by a young noble-born mage Gabriel Trevelyan. Will you ever get to go home?
Relationships: Male Trevelyan/Original Female Character(s), Male mage Trevelyan/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Through a worm hole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in the first episode of Inuyasha, the episode was called "Through the rabbit hole, and back again." Cosmologists theorized how worm holes would allow passage through time and dimensions. Those two were the inspiration behind this lame chapter title. If you got better options, please tell me because I would love to know.
> 
> P.S.: This particular work was inspired by Walking in Circles by Milee_Cosgrove. Great read, you should check it out.

“Come on, girly! We just want to talk!” said a voice, husky from the chase, chuckling menacingly. The others with him were chuckling alongside him. I don’t dare look behind me. Focus on what’s in front of me.

“Help me!!” I screamed, tears falling from my face. I struggled to breathe as I ran as fast as I could. _I’m so scared! Is someone out there? I don’t want to die!_ I’m screaming again, my voice cracking from the strain. _There has to be someone out here_. My feet were hurting. My lungs are burning. I can smell dirt and blood, and I look down. Big mistake. I fell to the ground, catching my fall on my hands, only to scrape them against the rocks on the footpath. I can’t see as I am trying to get back up, only to feel a boot kick me in my side, making me fall back down.

“You’re a tough one to catch,” said a man. I can’t see his face because of my crying. My daddy told me that if I was in trouble, I need to find someone as quick as I can, and if I see who is scaring me, I need to remember everything I can. The man grabs me, and I can’t help but fight. Kick and scream, kick and scream. “You’re a feisty one,” the man said, and punches me in the gut. He holds me down as he wraps something around my hands and feet, and I barely hear the sound of scraping metal.

_This is it, I’m going to die._

“Now be still pretty lady, you’re gonna fetch a nice price.”

_Help me!_ I scream, but nothing comes out. I feel like I am on fire. I can’t breathe, I can’t think, and my body hurts. Everything is spinning, and I puke. I feel another kick to my belly, and I feel like I’m going to sleep. _God, if you can hear me, please I don’t wanna die. I want to go home to mommy and daddy. _

_I can help_, calls a voice. It’s a soft voice, one that soothes the worries almost instantly. I can see golden hair and a giant hat, hiding a skinny, pale face behind my eyes. He has kind eyes, and they look like the ocean. _Kind eyes, like mommy and daddy. Sweet like mommy’s cinnamon rolls. I’m not a pastry.._ He pauses, looking deeper into my soul. _Trapped, scared, lost. Where is mommy and daddy? A fire within, waiting to be unleashed. The fire will save you if you let it. Just let it go._

Immediately, the sound of a click is heard, almost as if the door has been unlocked. _Daddy’s home!_ I’m running to the door to open it, but I don’t see daddy. I see fire. The fire surrounds me, but it doesn’t hurt, it tickles. The fire blankets me, protecting me from the bad men. The fire feels warm like daddy’s hugs, but I don’t see daddy anywhere.

_You’re safe,_ I hear the boy’s voice again, and I open my eyes. Another big mistake. The bad men were gone, leaving behind black bodies and ash, making me puke again. The fire is gone, except for a few small balls of fire the size of footballs, but the smell of burned flesh stains the air. Did I do this? I’m crying again. _I’m a monster! I want mommy and daddy!_

I hear heavy footsteps and the sound of metal before I hear the voices. Turning around, I see big men wearing metal all around them, and I can’t see their faces. They have red on the metal they are wearing. _Scary!_ I can’t move, everything hurts. The tears fall some more and I can’t see. _I’m scared!_ I think they are talking, but I can’t hear them. I feel the heat rising around me, and I can hear the sound of metal, the same sound the first bad men made, before I feel the pain. It feels like I got crushed.

_I’m not safe._

The world goes black.


End file.
